Trial Before Testimony
by therealrefusal
Summary: Macy cant tell him. It would ruin his life. But can he love her despite it? Nacy.  I dont own anything or any of the characters. This my first fanfiction. Ever. SO please review and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Trial Before Testimony**

Chapter 1

It was Saturday August 14, 2010. Macy and Nick walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. They had just seen Easy A and were still laughing about it.

"Haha and then she's like 'It's a gateway knife'" Macy giggled.

"Or what about the part when she's doing the Mohawk-singing thing in the shower? Hilarious." Nick added.

"Yeah" She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked really depressed and it was somewhat shocking considering how happy she had been just moments earlier.

"Nick the summer is almost over…"

"Yes" he said cautiously. When she was in one of her 'serious' moods, a person had to be very careful not to say nor do the wrong thing.

"Well remember the night of the beach concert" she said quietly

He grinned, a big toothy smile.

"Best night of my entire life" he said. "July 24, 2010. How could I forget?" he laughed.

"Mine too" She smiled. "But do you ever regret it?"

"No, not at all"

"Well, you might"

"How could that be?"

"Something about that night is about to change our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Macy, what are you talking about?" Nick asked. She was being really mysterious and it was disturbing him. His hand fidgeted as he turned the key in the lock.

"You see…" she started.

"Hold up" he cut her off. He shushed her as the walked into the dark quiet house. She was perplexed. It was only 9 pm, so there was no way Stella, Joe or Kevin was asleep. And Nick and Macy had taken the car.

"I'M REALLY GLAD WE ARE HOME MACY!" Nick yelled loudly and obnoxiously. Macy was about to ask what was wrong with him, when suddenly the lights came on and a chorus of voices yelled "SURPRISE!"

Everyone was there. Stella, Kevin, Joe, Aunt Lisa, Frankie, Tom, Sandy, Big Man, his niece Kiara, DZ and his girlfriend, Emma Roberts, Vanessa Paige, Stella's ex boyfriend named Ben, Emily Osment, David Henrie, Movie Brat aka Jessica, Mona, Stone the surfer guy, that weird radio show deejay, and Montreal**. (I really don't know if all these names are spelled right so bear with me) **Basically, everyone she had met that summer.

"Happy Birthday, Mace!" Stella called and gave her a huge hug.

"OMG thanks guys this is totally frigging awesome!" Macy practically screamed. Everyone wished her a happy birthday, gave their gifts, and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the party.

"So, birthday girl, how does it feel to finally be 17?" Nick asked.

"Amazing. I've been trying to catch up with you guys like fo_r_ever." She gushed. Nick couldn't help but think of how lucky he must be. He had never met another girl like her. Marcella Raquel Gianna Misa was just as beautiful as her name. A sweet tiny thing she was with her large incredible caramel colored eyes. Her big shiny lips that he loved to kiss and her adorable little nose that he loved to pinch. Not to mention her golden hair and sun-kissed skin that never seemed to have acne of any kind. She was the most athletic girl he knew and as smart as they come. She could be silly and funny and also elegant and tasteful. He knew he wanted to marry her one day. He wanted her to be the mother of his children and he wanted a daughter just like her. She was flawless. Yeah, he was one lucky dude.

"Macy I know how you love the song 'Never Let You Go' **(by Justin Bieber) **so I was thinking I'd sing it to you in that whole cliché rockstar-sings-his-girlfriend- her-favorite-song-and-she- loves-him-even-more-kind-of-thing." Nick announced towards the middle of the party. All the girls cheered and all the guys laughed.

"I'd love that babe!" she yelled back. Stella grabbed her arm and led over to the bench in front of the white grand piano in the corner of the room. Nick sat beside her and everyone gather around. Suddenly the room was very quiet.

"This is for you, babe" he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

_They say that hate has been sent so let loose the talk of love_

_Before they outlaw the kiss baby, give me one last hug_

_There's this moment I've been chasing and I finally found it out on this floor_

_Baby there's no hesitation or reservation bout taking a chance and more_

_Oh, I know because_

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_

_It's like you took me to heaven girl_

_Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better_

_I don't want you too go, oh no_

_Let the music blast _

_We gon' do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on_

_They don't matter at all_

_Cause this life's too long_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure _

_That I'll never let you go_

Macy had never felt so special before. Here she was in freaking LA while her spectacular boyfriend sang her favorite love song in front of all their friends and his family. She was so blessed that it felt unreal. She lived the summer of her life with her closest friends. Nick. What would she do without Nick? He was the perfect gentleman, gorgeous, and was so talented it was almost scary. Did she bring up he was 3 points shy of a genius? And he loved her so much he would do anything for her.

"You're amazing" she whispered when he had finished. "Wow."Nick then kissed her lightly and respectfully.

"Oh come on Nick!" Kiara called out. "Don't you like her? Because that kiss says otherwise." Kiara had always been real with Nick when it came to Macy and now was no exception.

"Yeah! Give her a real kiss!" Stella yelled. Nick blushed, bright red. He was not a big fan of PDA or being put on the spot.

"Its ok, honey. Don't feel pressured." Macy whispered so that only he could hear.

"No it's not. I love you and I don't mind showing it to the world." He whispered back. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her fervently. When she finally broke the kiss there was a chorus of whoops and shouts. Nick and Macy smiled. Their love was strong, but it was about to be tested to the limits. She just had to figure how to tell him he was going to be a father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys. Yall are awesome. Thanks so much for reviewing. I wrote this last night. I dont own anything except for the plot. Much love.**

Chapter 3

It was Sunday afternoon. The day after fantastic surprise party. Everyone was a bit sad because in exactly one week the whole gang would board a plane going back to Jersey. Macy was reading Pop Planet magazine** (I totally made that up so if there really is a 'Pop Planet' magazine I don't own it. ) **She was waiting for Nick to come home from his interview so she could tell him that she was pregnant. She heard him walk in and was about to tell him when an article caught her eye. Mostly because there was a photo of her and Nick hugging in it.

_Article_

_Sorry all you Jonas-Heads out there. It seems that 2 out of 3 Lucas brothers are in faithful relationships. That's right! Nick Lucas is with a girl named Macy Misa. Macy is the president of the JONAS U.S.A fan club and is also their publicist. Also, Joe is with the JONAS stylist named Stella Malone. The staff members at Pop Planet are very upset. Macy, thank you for the video blogs and info, but no thanks for stealing the youngest Lucas brother. And Stella, thanks for making the guys look great. but did you have to take Joe while you did it__**? **__But if the boys are happy, we are happy. So let's hope these girls don't corrupt our boys. As many of you know, all 3 brothers have taken abstinence vows. So if Stella ends up pregnant or if Macy gets Nick hooked on drugs, we will hunt those females down. But look on the bright side Jonas-Heads; Kevin is still available._

_End of Article _

No. There was no way she could tell Nick now. His career and his fans were too important. She didn't know what she would do but she knew she had to go home and tell her parents as quickly as possible. Besides, she knew she couldn't stay around without eventually telling him. She made up her mind that she would pack tonight, book a flight for tomorrow morning and have a taxi take her to LAX.

"Hey Mace-Face." Nick said interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Nicky-Picky" she replied, smiling at the nicknames they had given each other.

"Well, Vanessa is hosting this antique-sell party thingamajig and it's supposed to be really fun" he explained. "So I'm going to look for old guitars for my collection, Kevin's gonna look at some classic cars, Stella is searching for old clothes and Joe is going because Stella is making him go. Oh and Aunt Lisa wants to find pictures of cats. Weird, I know. You wanna come? I'm sure their will be something you'll like."

Great. Everyone would be out of the house and she could pack and schedule a flight without anyone knowing.

"Um, actually I think I'll pass. I'm really tired and I don't feel like going out." She said hastily.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yep. But have fun."

"Ok…see you later" he kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the car where Kevin, Stella, and Joe were waiting for him. Aunt Lisa was taking her own car. Something was wrong with Macy. He didn't know what it was but he could feel it.

Macy watched from the window as the car backed down the driveway. As soon as it was out of sight, Macy raced to the guesthouse to pack her stuff.

An hour and a half later, her suitcases were crammed and she had a 5:15 am flight to New Jersey. She was glad she had saved up her money from teaching tennis after school. She slid her luggage under her bed and prayed that Stella would be too tired to notice Macy's things weren't in the closet. She was just about to go to sleep when she felt something under her pillow. She picked up and saw a small white box with a note taped to it. She read the message.

_Note _

_Hey beautiful, _

_This is your birthday present. I really hope you like it. Take notice of the fact that it's not a hideous mug again. Haha. Anyways it goes with the earrings I gave you for our one-month anniversary. You mean the world to me._

_Love,_

_Nick_

_End of Note_

A single tear fell down Macy's cheek as she put the necklace on. Nick was too good for her. He treated her right and now she was about to ruin her life. She couldn't tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick walked in the house. He had a good time at the party, but Macy had been on his mind the whole time. He wanted to know what was upsetting her. He bought an opal promise ring for her at the party. He hoped it would make her feel better. For himself, he bought an indigo guitar from the 50's. He had already named it Marcella. He slipped into the guest room. He smiled when he saw Macy sleeping. Stella was in Joe's room and apparently, Aunt Lisa met up with her ex boyfriend, so he was happy to be alone. However, his grin faltered when he saw the tears on her cheeks. Why was she crying? He wanted to ask but he didn't want to wake her. He would ask her tomorrow at breakfast. Quietly, he slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her forehead, and headed back to the main house.

Macy's phone started ringing at 3:30 am. She dragged herself out of bed since her cab would be here in half an hour. She looked and saw that Stella was still sleeping peacefully. She quickly was dressed and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Maybe she should stay. No, she couldn't stay. But she should tell Nick. She was going back and forth. As she brushed, she noticed something on her hand. A ring. A stunning ring at that. Now her mind was made up. She would leave. Nick was too good for her and this was just a confirmation.

Macy was about to walk out of the guesthouse, bags in tow, when she decided to write Stella a note. She wrote it and taped it to the bathroom mirror. After that, she took off the diamond studs, opal ring, and diamond necklace Nick gave her and left them on the island in the kitchen along with her key to the house. She looked outside and saw her cab pull up. She walked down the driveway sobbing as she left everything that made her happy and she loved. She turned around to look at the house one more time as all the good memories came flooding in. She put her luggage in the trunk and climbed into the back seat of the taxi.

"To the airport" she told the driver.

**Thanks for reviewing people. Make sure to vote for the sex of the baby on my poll on my profile or PM me. Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. My birthday is on Sunday so I probs wont be up dating this weekend:) so read, enjoy, and wish me a happy B-day. Much love.**

Chapter 5

Stella, as usual, woke up before any of the boys. She looked over to the other neatly made bed and saw it was empty. This was weird. Macy always slept just a little longer than Stella. Maybe she's in the kitchen, Stella thought. She went to go wash her face. I'll look for her later, she thought.

Nick had been restless the whole night. Why was she crying? Macy was a happy person. He decided to make her waffles, her favorite breakfast food, hoping it would cheer her up. He made his way to the kitchen and when he saw the jewelry and the key on the island he started freaking out.

"NICK!" Stella screamed. Her shriek woke up everyone in house. At once Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Aunt Lisa ran to the guesthouse.

"Where's Macy?" Nick asked stumbling over is words.

"She's on a plane." Stella replied.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"What are you about talking?" Joe and Kevin asked in unison. Aunt Lisa walked back into her bedroom and went back to sleep.

"She wrote a letter." Stella explained ignoring them.

"What does it say?" Nick asked.

Letter

Stella,

By the time you read this I will be on a flight to Jersey. I'm sorry to leave like this, but it was the only way I could. Truth is Nick and I did something very stupid and now I'm paying the consequences for it. I'm pregnant. There I said it. Please don't tell Nick. Just tell him it's not his fault and that I love him very much. And that I'm leaving because I love him. Hopefully he can return or sell the jewelry he got me. I don't want him to be ashamed of me. I know I'm being selfish but it's better for everyone if he's not responsible for this baby. Don't worry I'm not gonna kill it. I'm just gonna raise it on my own. Once again, DO NOT TELL NICK. It's not his responsibility. And I don't plan to stay in Jersey for the school year. I wouldn't embarrass the band like that. Walking around pregnant with Nick from JONAS's baby. Haha. Can you imagine what the press would say? So that's why I'm gonna live with my sister in Illinois. And if you do tell Nick, tell him don't bother trying to chase me down. It's not like when Joe chased you. I'm really leaving. I love you, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. Bye babe!

Macy

End of Letter

Nick collapsed into chair. He groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. Now he knew what had been troubling Macy.

"Oh my gosh" Stella whispered.

"What do I do?" he whispered. "What the heck do I do?" he shouted.

"Calm down" Joe said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not the one with the pregnant girlfriend who just skipped town." he yelled.

"Dude, Joe is right" Kevin added. "You need to calm down and figure out how to handle this."

"Macy lost her v-card and didn't tell me?" Stella said to herself. Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Sorry." Stella said. "Here's what you need to do. Pack your bags, get on the next plane to New Jersey, show up on Macy doorstep, and demand to talk to her. Whatever you do, don't let her go to Illinois. Or else we won't see her or the baby until she's 18." Stella hurriedly explained.

"Ok" Nick agreed.

"Kevin. You go with him. He's gonna need the help of his most grown-up brother." Stella added.

"Hey!" Joe pouted. Stella shot him a don't-take-it-personally glance.

"But you know I'm wrapping up that movie with David Henrie this week." Kevin explained.

"Kevin! What's more important? David Henrie or your future niece/nephew?" Stella inquired.

"Ugh! Lets go pack, Nick." Kevin grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Macy sat on her doorstep. She had told her parents her predicament, and to say they were less than pleased would be bit of an understatement. Her mom had told her "if you're grown enough to have sex, you're grown enough to take care of yourself". Her dad, on the other hand, had slipped her his debit card and whispered his pin number in her ear when her mom wasn't looking. So here Macy was crying and feeling sorry for herself. She was just waiting for her big brother to come home so she could say goodbye to him and to her younger siblings. So she was tremendously surprised to see Nick standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh. Macy, why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked sitting beside her. She placed her on his shoulder and broke into tears. Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"I didn't want to wreck your life." She replied quietly.

"Marcella Raquel Gianna Misa. You have never done any damage to my life. You've only improved it. We are going to go through some hard times, but we can make it. Have faith in us, in me, but mostly in you. No, it's not ideal having a baby at 17. But its real and we can't avoid it. So stop running and let's embrace it. I promise to be the best father I can be and to love you through out our lives."

"Nick, love, you're saying it out of guilt."

"No, Macy I'm not. I'm saying out of love" Then Nick put the necklace around her neck and the promise ring back on her finger. Then he placed the studs in her palm, which she put on her self.

"Macy." Nick said.

"Yes?" she replied dabbing away the tears with a Kleenex.

"That's not the only ring."

"Huh?" Then Nick did something Macy never would have expected. He stood her up and got down on one knee, not minding that the rain-soaked cement was ruining his favorite jeans. He opened up a tiny velvet box that held the most beautiful ring Macy had ever seen.

"Marcella Raquel Gianna Misa, I love you. And I would crawl, hand and knee, for a million miles for you. And I do promise to be the best father I can be and hopefully husband also. So please, will you be my wife?"

And then Macy ran to the nearest garbage can to throw up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick dashed to be by Macy's side as she finished heaving. He ignored the stench and the sound, although it wasn't easy, as he rubbed her back and held her hair.

OMG, Macy thought, he must be utterly disgusted.

"You better?" He asked when it was over.

"Yes. To both questions." She answered. He grinned so wide that his cheeks hurt as he hugged her. However, she ducked when he went in for a kiss.

"Dude, I totally need to brush my teeth." She said after seeing the hurt look on his face. He laughed and took her hand. Then he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Two rings. Both utterly amazing. And both given by an even more fantastic guy." She smiled. Right then Miguel Misa walked up and saw the two teenagers holding hands and smiling like morons.

"Hey little sis." Miguel greeted her. "You're home earlier than expected".

"With good reason." She replied. "And man do I have a story to tell you."

"Enlighten Me," He said.

"I want to tell you, Madison, Max, Mitch, and Morgan at the same time." She clarified. "Oh and I already told Maya." Maya was her 22-year-old sister who lived in Chicago.

"Big family" Nick mumbled.

"Wow this must be important." Miguel said.

"Trust me. It is" She stated.

"Hey, why don't you gather your siblings and I treat you guys to dinner where you can tell them all then? Ok?" Nick injected.

"Ok." She said still dreamy after his proposal.

"Uh, Max and Madison will ride with me" Miguel confirmed.

"So Morgan, Mitch and I will ride in Nick's car" Macy added.

"Cool" said Nick. "I'll just tell Kevin that…Oh crap! I forgot Kevin." He glanced to the other side of the street where Kevin was sitting in Nick's car. He appeared to be napping.

5 minutes later, everyone was in their allotted cars and heading towards the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**UGH! please dont be too mad. but i lost my USB drive(AHHH!). luckily i found it. guess where? under my cat's pillow. thank goodness Steve(my cat) didnt break it. but seriously you gotta review or else i dont know what you want to see happen in the story. also the other reason this story is taking so long is because a) i didnt do an outline or draft (stupid me) b)im writing another story called Temptress(soon to be added) and c) im super busy with my intership. and now i have to go feed Steve. so anyway enough about me. Read, Enjoy, Review. Much love.**

Chapter 8

It was 1:00 am when Macy slipped out of Nick's arms to IM Stella. She walked in to the front room of the hotel suite to use the hotel computer. She didn't want to use Nicks laptop in the bedroom because she didn't want to wake him up. As she was waiting for Stells to log on she reflected dinner with her siblings. Her 12-year-old twin brothers Max and Mitch didn't really care, but they did threaten to tag team Nick if he hurt Macy. He promised he wouldn't. Her sisters, Morgan, who was 15, and Madison, who was 14, were just excited to be aunts and jealous that Macy had snagged "someone as famous, talented and handsome as Nick Lucas of JONAS." Miguel had been a little disappointed but still supportive.

STELLABELL887 has logged on.

RACYMACY12 has logged on.

STELLABELL887: Dude!

RACYMACY12: Ok before you yell I'm sorry. But me and Nick worked it out.

STELLABELL887: Fine I wont yell but how did it go over

RACYMACY12: well to sum things up Nick and I are engaged, and we have to go apartment hunting tomorrow and register for school, and uh I gotta find an OBGYN or whatever baby doctors are called

STELLABELL887: dude I'm the god mom. No joke.

RACYMACY12: duh.

JOESHOW0000 has logged on.

JOESHOW0000: why are you people up so late

STELLABELL887: why are you IMing me? I'm in the next room

JOESHOW0000: I wanted to see how Macy was

RACYMACY12: I'm good

JOESHOW0000: good cause Nick was flipping out when you left

KEVININATOR has logged on

STELLABELL887: ugh! Why is every one logging on at like 1 and 4 in the morning if you consider the time difference

KEVININATOR: I was just gonna ask if mace could bring me some warm milk with cinnamon

STELLABELL887: um no. Macy is having a baby. How about Kevin acts like the grown man he is and gets up to get his own milk

RACYMACY12: no its cool. Ill get it

GUITARHERO: uh no she wont. Come back to bed Macy

RACYMACY12: Nick I thought u were sleeping

GUITARHERO: I was until Kevin texted me about milk

KEVININATOR: one of you 2 should bring me some

RACYMACY12: no

JOESHOW0000: Stella should make a trip to my bedroom

STELLABELL887: I was there earlier

RACYMACY12: ew TMI

GUITARHERO: I second that

RACYMACY12: besides you do not want to end up in my situation Stells

KEVININATOR: milk please

JOESHOW0000: were not doing THAT. We're playing dopey doctor

RACYMACY12: if you guys are playing dopey doctor then I'm bringing Kevin milk

GUITARHERO: Haha

KEVININATOR: FINALLY, I GET MILK!

STELLABELL887: Macy looks like Kevin will be getting his milk after all because I'm just as much of a virgin as Mary herself

JOESHOW0000: boo! Joe not happy

JOESHOW0000 has logged off

KEVININATOR has logged off

RACYMACY12 has logged off

GUITARHERO has logged off

STELLABELL887 has logged off

Macy went to go get the milk for a very grateful Kevin. Then she went back to bed feeling very safe in Nick's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was October 22 and Nick Lucas's 18th birthday. (I am very aware that Nick Jonas's actual birthday is a different date. However, for the purpose of the story I am saying that it is the 22 of October.) His fiancée was exactly 3 months pregnant. Yet, he was one of the happiest people on earth. He had smiled more in the last 3 months than he had the first 12 years of his life.

Macy stared at her flat stomach.

"Hey little guy." She whispered as she rubbed her tummy. "This is your mommy. I love you, but please don't make me too fat. And please be a boy so you can be just like your daddy. You can play the guitar, piano, and drums like he does. And then you can play football, basketball, soccer and baseball like I do. And then when you're a big boy your dad and I will teach you how to play golf. But seriously don't make me too chubby."

"What's up, baby mama?" Nick asked walking into their bedroom.

"Tired and sick, baby daddy." Macy sighed. "But Dr. Fredrick said the morning sickness will start to leave when I go into my next trimester."

"That's good, right?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." She exhaled noisily.

"Mace what's wrong?" He knew she upset about something.

"Nothing. I just want you to leave so you don't see your birthday gift."

"Oh, okay. Bye sweetie." He kissed on the nose and left the room. OH CRAP, she thought. Truth was she had forgotten to get him a gift.

Text to Stella:

Dude can you pick me up?

Text from Stella:

Sure. Is everything ok?

Text to Stella:

I forgot to get Nick a present

Text from Stella:

Be there in 10

Macy quickly threw on her clothes and packed her backpack.

"Stella's driving me to school!" she yelled as she raced out the door of her and Nick's apartment.

"Okay!" he yelled.

Stella and Macy walked into the jewelry store.

"Okay." Stella said swiftly. "It is currently 6:30 am and school starts at 7:30 am. It's a fifteen-minute drive from here to Horace Mantis. So you have approximately forty-five minutes to shop."

"What? That is not enough time to-"

"Forty- four minutes!" Stella shouted.

"Okay." Macy said as she went to look.

30 minutes later Macy wanted to scream. Nothing in here was right. Too cheap, too expensive, too girly, too general, too old. She was about to tell Stella to drive her to school when she saw it. It was perfect. A dog tag. She could put a picture on the front and engrave something on the back. And it would always be close to his heart. Macy went to the counter and told the man what she wanted. On the front was Macy's favorite picture of her and Nick. It was a headshot that Joe had taken while they were at a Lakers game. In it, Nick had his arm around her and she was kissing his cheek, which made him show one of his rare smiles. On the back, she had written something also.

"Ma'am I have to go but my daughter will ring you up." The storeowner said

"No problem" Macy replied

"So is it a boy or a girl? Because I need to start making clothes." Stella wanted to know

"You still have to wait a little bit. But don't worry you'll be the second person to find out."

"I still can't really believe it. Nick's gonna be a dad. I remember when he was a baby himself." Stella laughed.

"Oh, your preggers. This is juicy." A voice said. Stella and Macy turned around to see none other than Amy, Nick's ex.

"You were listening in on our conversation!" Stella yelled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Macy asked.

"My daddy owns this place." Amy explained. "I can't wait to tell Penny!"

"Don't you dare" Stella threatened.

"How are you gonna stop me?" Amy asked calmly.

"Please." Macy begged. "What if you were in my shoes?"

"First, I would never be in your shoes. Ever heard of birth-control, condoms or abstinence? Second, it's gonna come out anyway. It's not exactly easy to hide a baby." Amy retorted.

"What can I do to make you change your mind?" Macy asked as she looked at her shoes.

"Hmm, I want a date with Joe and Penny needs to record her new song." Amy answered.

"Not gonna happen." Stella said immediately.

"Well then, I guess its no deal." Amy said as she handed Macy her bag. "Thank you for shopping at Kendall's. Please come again."

You know I had to add some more drama. :P. Anyway, Review and Much love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Macy walked into school dragging her feet. She knew she would have to face Nick at some point. Ugh, she thought, How could I be so careless?

"Macy" she heard someone say. She turned around quickly, almost hitting them with her backpack. She shut her eyes and hoped they would go away.

"Um Macy, are you ok?" They asked again. That wasn't Nick's voice. She turned around and slowly opened her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" Van Dyke asked.

"Um no. Sorry, I'm just kind of…I have a lot on my mind." She explained.

"No its cool" He smiled. "But you dropped this." He said as he handed over her prenatal vitamins.

"Oh um they um they are uh for m-my uh mom. Yeah, my mom. You know she's popping out another Misa."

"Macy I may be a jock, but so are you. Therefore, you know not all jocks are stupid. And you know I could care less about telling the press that you're pregnant. I'm not catty like some of the girls here." With that, he walked off to class. Macy felt kind of bad. She never realized how she had stereotyped him. Everyone did. Soon everyone would be stereotyping her, too. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket.

Text from Amy:

48 hours

Text to Amy:

What do you mean?

Text from Amy:

48 hours to accept the terms or else I'm spilling.

Text from Amy:

Buh-bye ;)

Could this day get any worse?

"Mace!" Nick yelled as he ran over.

Yeah, it could get a lot worse.

"Oh, hey Nick."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll just say it plainly. Someone found out."

"Found out about what?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"The baby"

"What? Who? How?"

"Stella and I were talking about it and Amy was eavesdropping"

Nick sighed and ran his hand through his curls. He knew that Amy couldn't keep a secret. That was one of the reasons he broke up with her.

Macy continued, "She said that if you got Penny some studio time and that if she got a date with Joe that she wouldn't tell."

"Well that's obviously not going to happen." Nick mumbled.

"I'm really sorry. I should have been more concerned." Macy said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"It's ok. I guess let's just forget about it." He finally concluded.

"Huh?"

"Really. Its gonna come out eventually." He stated, "When it gets to the media, I'll just do a press conference or something."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"I am most certainly mad."

"Why?"

"Did you forget the date?" Then it hit her.

"Oh my gosh, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't forget, I just had a lot on my mind. Happy Birthday babe!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow, never thought the JONAS number one super fan would forget my birthday." He teased.

"Do you want to see your gift now or tonight?" she whispered in his ear.

"Tonight." He said as he felt his phone vibrate.

Text from Penny:

I know your secret

Text to Penny:

I don't care. Tell anyone you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joe and Stella were coming over to the apartment for Nick's birthday party sleepover thing. Yeah, it was lame, but it was also tradition. Oh and Kevin was flying in from Seattle for the weekend.

2 hours later Stella and Macy were dead asleep on the couch, Kevin was looting the fridge, and Nick and Joe were playing COD.

"Dude this is boring" Joe said after winning for the third time in a row.

"I know right." Kevin called from the kitchen.

"Wow this sucks. I should have gone to that premiere in NYC," Nick said under his breath.

"DUDES!" Kevin shouted.

Stella and Macy both screamed and fell off the couch.

"Let's go to the premiere," Kevin explained.

"We don't have the right clothes for the red carpet," Macy protested.

"Macy, don't worry." Stella replied. "I installed a Stellavator last month while you guys were at the movies."

"Stella. It's an "emergency only" spare key we gave you." Nick said, clearly annoyed.

"Fashion emergencies should always be avoided." Stella explained.

"Do we really want to do this?" Macy asked.

"YEAH!" they all shouted in unison. Kevin called his driver and gave him the directions to the event while everyone got dressed. After everyone piled into the limo, Macy remembered something. She pulled the dog tag out of her purse.

"Here" she said handing it to Nick.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your gift. I know it's not as good as the watch, but I spent the money I had been saving up on that stupid plane ticket." She explained, tripping over her words.

"No. It's better than the watch. It's more…personal." He smiled looking at the picture. That was one of his favorite photos. On that day, he and Macy had shared their first kiss.

"Read the back." She told him.

_Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books; But love from love, toward school with heavy looks. Thou has mine heart, forever and always. Marcella_

"Macy, this is … I don't even know. Magnificent? No, that doesn't even describe it." He had never been at as loss for words. He slipped the chain around his neck and kissed Macy with more passion than ever. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as their body temperatures steadily rose. Macy was taken slightly aback as Nick had never kissed her like_ this _in front of other people. However, she couldn't focus on that when she and Nick were positively snogging.

"Uh, can you please stop?" Joe asked, completely serious.

"Yeah, it's kinda gross." Stella added.

"Sorry" Macy said as her cheeks reddened.

"Were here." The driver announced. Macy clutched Nick's hand tight since this was technically their first public appearance as a confirmed couple.

"OH MY GOD!" a girl in the distance squealed. "IT'S JONAS!" Kevin, Stella, Nick, Joe and Macy walked onto the red carpet and posed for the paparazzi. An older woman walked up to them

"Hello I'm reporter, Tiffany Andrews." She introduced herself. " Happy birthday Nick! Aren't you Stella Malone JONAS stylist and fake blonde?"

"Really?" Stella retorted. "That was like last year! Thanks a lot for that stupid rumor, Misa!"

"Sorry it seemed like a good idea at the time." Macy apologized.

"And you are Macy Misa, Nick's latest love interest?" She asked Macy. Macy looked over to Nick who gave her a quick nod.

"Yes." Macy answered quickly.

"And did Nick give you that ring?" She asked.

_Damn, _Macy thought, _I forgot to take it off._ She hid her hand behind her dress.

"Sorry we don't have time for anymore questions," Nick swiftly said, rushing the group along.

"But-"

"Sorry" Joe cut her off.

That night Macy lay next to Nick in their bed. Kevin was sleeping on the couch since his flight wasn't until the next day.

"I'm sorry your birthday didn't go the way you wanted" she apologized.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. "It was awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was fun. Spontaneous. Just like you. Being with you was the best part. And one day we'll tell our daughter about it."

"You mean son."

"No. I want a little girl who's just like her mom."

"I've always wanted a boy who was just like his dad."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" He yawned. Macy nodded and snuggled closer into his arms. They drifted to sleep.

"CAN SOMEONE BRING ME SOME MILK?" Kevin yelled.

"NO!" They shrieked back.

**Thanks for reading. I hope the kissing scene was "Hot" and "Sexy" enough for you. Actually it was kind of gross now that I think about it. Yikes. Don't worry, the next chapter will be reeking with drama. Well, when I wrote this chapter I really like it, but now I think it just sucks. Haha, anyway at least this chapter is over and the cringe-worthiness of it can be put aside. I would also like to give a shout out to Snoupy. You're freakin awesome. Read and review. Much love. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back in New Jersey, Penny Charles and Amy Kendall were having a sleepover.

"Oh my goodness, Puck is so hot." Penny said staring at the TV. They were watching Glee. Amy groaned as it went to commercial. It was none other than an ad promoting JONAS's upcoming tour.

"I'm so tired of those boys," Amy complained. "I can't believe we both dated that moron, Nick"

"Hey! I only went out on one date with him and it was just to make Jimmy jealous." Penny said defensively.

"Doesn't matter. Macy's got him for the next eighteen to twenty-one years." Amy said.

"I hate how that little bitch acts like she's better than us even though she's the one that got knocked up." Penny whined.

"I know it's like she's Quinn and you're Rachel and I'm Tina and Nick is Puck." Amy said.

"Why do you compare everything to Glee?"

"I don't know."

"But you do have a point."

"That Stella is Santana and Brittany and Joe is Finn?"

"Ugh, no! Don't be so dense!"

"Then what's the point?"

"Well, you know the pep assembly is next week and everyone has to be there?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered, not sure what her best friend was trying to say.

"Well I'm Junior Class President and I know for a fact that we are giving out awards and if memory serves me right, Macy is getting one for school spirit and best athlete for last year." She continued.

"So?"

"So watching Glee gave me some inspiration. When Macy gets her ribbon we'll make sure she also gets a very _icy_ surprise." Penny said with a sinister smile.

The following Wednesday, Macy and Joe were leaving Trigonometry and walking to the school gym.

"Hey, have you seen Stella?" Macy asked.

"Uh, yeah she was on her way to the gym for the pep assembly. She said to meet her there." Joe replied.

"Oh, okay. And I heard that you may get a ribbon for most courageous student from when you literally kicked Van Dyke out the school play last year." Macy added and both she and Joe broke into a small fit of laughter. When they spotted Stella and Nick in the bleachers, they went to join them.

"Hey guys!" Stella said as she gave Joe a quick peck.

"Hey!" Macy squealed.

"Why are you so excited?" Nick asked.

"Oh, you know I love pep assemblies. I always get some sort of award." She explained.

Penny stepped up to the podium a piece of paper.

"Hey everyone!" she started. "This is HMA's 26th annual Homecoming pep assembly. However, we have a few announcements to make before we hand out awards for last year. Ok, first, using the vending machines in the teachers lounge will result in a 2-day suspension. Also female students must stop tackling and attempting to kiss members of famous rock bands during school hours. This also applies to certain male students. Seriously, they've been going to this school for years, get over it. Also, Homecoming tickets will be on sale all next week during lunch. The tickets will be 15 dollars individually, and 25 dollars for a pair. Tickets to the Homecoming game will be 5 dollars each. You can buy them at the door on next Friday at 5 o'clock, when Horace Mantis plays South High."

Macy sighed. She remembered when she helped to win last year's football games. She realized having a baby would be a bigger sacrifice than she had thought.

" Now it's time for the awards. Best hair goes to Joe Lucas, a class favorite." Penny announced. Joe ran his fingers through his hair quite a few times a he walked to the stage. He hugged Penny, took his ribbon, and made his way back to his seat. Penny went through some more names before she got to the one she had been waiting on.

"Next is Macy Misa for best athlete for last year and school spirit." Penny said as she nodded her head to Amy who got ready for the "surprise." Macy as sweet and unsuspecting as ever walked over to the stage. Penny handed her the ribbon. Macy turned to leave but Penny stopped her.

"Wait Macy! I have a question." Penny said a smirk on her face. "Why haven't you signed up for any sports for this year?" Penny handed her the microphone.

"Oh, I um I'm just too busy this year. Yeah, I'm uh trying to focus on my studies!" Macy said nervously. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Nick watched and did not like where this was going.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not because of something else? Maybe a _physical _condition?"

"NO! I mean absolutely not."

"I think you're lying Ms. Misa. I think you're pregnant!" There was a collective gasp in the whole gym. One could hear a pen drop. Macy started crying.

"That's right!" Penny continued. "Macy Misa is pregnant by Nick Lucas! Don't cry Macy! We have a cold, sweet, sticky treat for you." At that moment, Amy and about 8 other girls surrounded Macy, each one holding a Big Gulp from 7-11. Penny grabbed hers too and all the girls drenched Macy with grape slushies. Penny wasn't lying when she said Glee had inspired her. Macy continued crying as she dropped her ribbon and ran out of the assembly. Nick called her name and ran after her.

"Look at Nick! Always the hero! Go save your little damsel-in-distress!" Amy shouted into the microphone. Half of the gym was booing and the other half was cheering and laughing. Stella marched to the podium.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Stella asked. "What would possess you to pick on a girl who's just over five feet? Has she ever done anything to you?

"She stole my boyfriend!" Amy yelled, snatching the mike.

"You and Nick broke up long before he and Macy got together." Stella said, defending her friend.

"She took my spot as captain of the soccer team!" Penny added.

"That's because she's better than you!" Stella yelled.

"She hit me with a softball bat!" someone interjected from the audience.

"She humiliated me in a tennis match!"

"She's really annoying!"

"She gave a ten minute oral report on JONAS!"

"She just ruined Nick's career!"

"She's a gold-digger!"

"I just don't like her!"

Stella had not realized so many people disliked the girl. Macy was always the sweet, innocent one, full of sunshine. Did these people really hate her just because she was more talented than them? So what if she was a little clumsy, a little high-strung? That was no reason to treat her that way! Stella left the room to find Macy.

Meanwhile Macy had run into a nearby classroom. She sat on the floor next to the teacher's desk, weeping. Why did they do this to her? It was so unfair! She made one mistake. One mistake! It wasn't punishment enough that she got kicked out of her home, had to balance a job and school, had to deal with sickness and pain on a daily basis, and the whole world hated her! Now these stupid, spiteful girls had degraded her in front of the whole school! All her friends, teachers, and coaches! She ran a hand over her head. It was sticky and gross. The water had dried and now it was just syrup. She wanted to scream. Forget it; she was going to scream anyway!

Nick ran up and down the hallways looking for his girl. He was so angry that he probably would have punched those girls if he had stayed in the gym. How dare they do that? What gave them the right? He was now angry _and_ frustrated. He couldn't find her. But he heard her. He went to the door of a classroom to listen closer. Yeah, that was her. The only other time he had heard her do the scream-cry thing was when her aunt died in a car accident. He opened the door of the classroom .

"GO AWAY!" she roared.

"It's me. Nick." He said.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS! I'M NOT BLIND!"

"But Macy, don't you wanna go home?" he sat down next to her

"Yeah. I do wanna go home."

"Then come on. You can take a long shower to get all that crud off you and I'll sing you to sleep."

"I don't want to go to the apartment home. I want to go to my real home with my parents and my bedroom with my JONAS wallpaper and my dog. I don't want you to sing me to sleep, Nicholas. I want to cry into my mommy's shoulder while my daddy sings and my dog licks my cheek. I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!" she admitted.

"I'm so sorry, honey."

"I know. But things will never be the same, Nick. Never."

Neither of them knew how to fix things.

The following morning Nick Lucas was driving his to school with his fiancee in the passenger's seat. She hadn't spoken to him since they had left the classroom after school. He had attempted to help her wash the crap out of her hair but she had pushed him away. When he offered to make dinner, she simply shook her head and cooked her own food. He climbed into bed next to her but she had literally shoved him out of the bed and he was forced to sleep on the couch.

"Macy, you have to speak to me at some point." He tried. She shook her head.

"Come on. It's not my fault." He pleaded. She turned up the radio to full blast. She almost got sick when she heard what was playing.

_You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you_

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you_

_That it's not that hard to do_

_Give love a try_

_One more time_

"UGH! I cant believe you wrote that bitch a song." She complained. "Stop the car."

"I cant stop the car, Macy."

"Stop the fucking car!" she shrieked. "I'm gonna throw up." He pulled over and she got out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know." She yelled. She was so hurt and broken. She just wanted to get away from it all. Nick got out the car and followed her.

"Don't go." He said quietly. She looked at him. She looked right into his eyes. She could see the desperation. The hopelessness. She wanted to fix everything.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to fix this." She replied. Nick took her hand.

"I don't think this is something we can fix." He said, honestly. "I think we just deal with it." She led him back to the car and he kissed her forehead.

"Whatever happens, I think we can figure it out, you know. As long as were together." She told him.

"I think you're right." He responded.

**That sums up that chapter. I hope that was enough drama to satisfy you. Trust me it was very hard to write but I think it was worth it. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if more people reviewed. I feel like people don't like this story if they're not reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No. Nick should be here soon." Macy told Stella over the phone.

"Oh my goodness I can't wait!" Stella squealed.

"I know! Nick wants it to be a girl, but I want a boy"

"WHY? You can't play dress up with boys."

"You can't play baseball with little girls, well I guess you could. But I was the only girl out of all my sisters to play hockey and football and baseball."

"Ugh! Macy, you know the only pretty sport is ice skating."

"You just like the outfits."

"SO!"

"Haha. Gotta go. Nick just got here."

"Ok bye sweetie"

"Bye Stells"

Nick walked in to his apartment and he was exhausted. He had just wrapped up a grueling 4-hour practice with his brothers and had to study for finals also.

"Oh, good. You're home," Macy said giving him a hug. "Come on. Let's go," She said taking his car keys.

"What?" He asked plunking down on the couch.

"We have an appointment," She explained. "Did you forget?"

"Ugh. I'm sorry baby, but I don't think I can sit through that."

"Oh. Ok. No big deal" She sighed and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry" He called out. She didn't respond. Macy got on the elevator and hit the lobby button. There was no way she was walking from the tenth floor. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She had mixed feelings. She knew Nick needed to rest, but finding out the gender of the baby was such an important step. She looked down. Her stomach was finally showing and she was kinda happy. This baby was nothing to be ashamed of and she didn't feel the need to hide it.

Nick got off the couch. He wanted to stay home and relax but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he trudged out the door and raced down the steps trying to get to the parking lot before Macy left.

Macy actually felt sad that Nick wasn't coming with her. A tear rolled down her cheek but she didn't bother wiping it away. However, her sadness turned to joy when she saw Nick leaning against the car.

"I thought you weren't coming," she said.

"I can't miss something like this," He said as he brushed away her tear. She grinned and got into the driver's seat.

**(Just a note. I have no idea how this pregnancy thing goes so everything is based solely off what I've seen in films and on TV.)**

"Ok Ms. Misa, this shouldn't be too cold." Dr. Fredrick told her.

"Ok" she responded. Dr. Fredrick rubbed the bluish gel on her tummy and moved her little device around.

"Alright. Hear that?" The doctor asked. Nick and Macy nodded. It sounded like a tiny drum.

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

"But it sounds like a little band" Nick added.

"That's because there is more than one heart," She explained.

"You mean my baby has two hearts?" Macy asked, incredulously.

"No, I mean there are two babies." She chuckled. "You're having twins." Macy blushed profusely.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked.

"Very." She answered. The doctor moved her device around some more. A grainy yellow image showed up on the monitor.

"Well" She said pointing to the screen, "Those are the heads. And one, two, three, four legs. Four arms. And that little thing right there says you're having a boy and a…girl." Macy and Nick watched in amazement as the little figures moved around on the 3D screen.

"As you can see the babies are fraternal because they are in separate sacs." The doctor further explained. Nick was so glad he decided to come. This was astounding.

"Alright. I have to go, but a nurse will clean you up and a tech will get your prints." Dr. Fredrick informed them. Nick and Macy didn't say anything, still watching the screen.

"Oh crap." Nick said. "I think I left my phone in the waiting room. I'll be right back"

"Ok" Macy said. She turned on the TV in the room while she waited for the nurse.

"_In other news, rockstar Nick Lucas of JONAS is going to be a father. That's right the eighteen year old singer and heartthrob has gotten his girlfriend of only 7 months, pregnant"_

"_Wow Michelle! I know Jonas-Heads around the world are brokenhearted.'_

"_That's correct Angela. There are even rumors that a girl in Detroit shaved her hair off when she found out."_

"_This is greatly depressing. I guess Nick isn't the flawless guy we thought he was"_

"_Well his girlfriend Macy seems to be somewhat of a Jezebel herself."_

Macy turned off the TV. Jezebel? Is that what people reduced her too?_ A whore? _ Well, she made one mistake. Everyone makes mistakes but it seemed no one cared. She didn't mean to hurt anyone. And she certainly didn't want anyone shaving their head over it. She started bawling.

"So it turns out I left my phone on the counter but the nurse…" Nick told her as he walked in. He stopped when he realized she was crying

"Baby, what happened?" He asked. Just then, the nurse came in and Macy didn't get a chance to respond. After they got in the car, Macy finally spoke.

"Nick… I don't think I can do this anymore." Macy said between sobs.

"Do what?" Nick asked.

"Be with you" she whispered. Nick didn't say a word as he pulled into the nearest parking lot.

"What do you mean?" He said gripping the steering wheel.

"I cant be your wife or girlfriend." His knuckles turned white.

"And why not?"

"I've caused too much trouble for your image."

"Marcella," Nick said slowly. He only used her full first name when he was being completely serious. "First, screw my image. Just because you leave me doesn't make the baby or the drama go away. It just adds to it. Second, I refuse to bring a child into this world without being married to the mother. Third, you left me once and you must fancy me a damn fool if you think I'm going to lose you again."

"I know you're right. I know. I'm just…scared," she revealed. His expression softened and he released the steering wheel.

"Of what?" He wanted to know.

"Of messing up, Nick. It's not just one baby; it's two. I don't know how to be a mom or a wife. I mean I know how to cook, clean, balance a checkbook and sew, but that's just the basics. What if I do something wrong?"

"Macy, we can't worry. Don't you think I'm petrified? I don't know how to be a dad or husband. But I'll learn on the job and so will you. So don't stress and lets make the most out of an unexpected situation." Macy curled next to him and kissed his jaw. He tilted her chin and kissed her fully on the lips. Macy couldn't help but smile. His kisses always cheered her up.

**Hello lovely readers. I hope you are enjoying this story. But i wish more of you would review. I mean do you even like the story? I need to know! So Read AND REVIEW! and follow me therealrefusal on twitter. As always... Much love.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I am so sorry for how long I've been gone but school is the priority right now. Forgive me. Anyways I hope e That updating 2 chapters will hold you over for a while. And a Shoutout to Snoupy.  
>Chapter 14<br>It was January, but the weather felt like March. A huge Macy was talking to Stella on the couch. Nick and Joe were finishing the babies' nursery.  
>"You're enormous. I have to measure you again. I don't think you're wedding dress will fit any more" Stella squealed.<br>"I know. It takes forever for me to get off the couch." Macy replied. Macy then tried to stand up. She scooted and rose and scooted and rose and finally caught her balance and got up on her feet. Stella attempted to stifle her laughter but couldn't help it when she saw Macy waddle to the kitchen.  
>"I'll be sure to laugh when this happens to you" Macy called out which made Stella laugh louder. Macy got a bottle of water and sat down on the couch again.<br>"I'm sorry," Stella said sincerely.  
>"It's fine. I'm just super stresses with my job, homework, the wedding, finals, and the ACT; ugh everything is wearing on me"<br>"Well anyway. I have everything ready for next Saturday. The caterer, the flowers, the preacher, the music. All you have to do is write your vows."  
>"Done."<br>"What was so funny?" Joe asked as he walked out of the nursery.  
>"Nothing." Macy said before Stella could speak. "Sit down." He obeyed not wanting to tick off an extremely hormonal Macy. There was a knock on the door.<br>"Don't get it!" Stella yelled as Joe was about to get up.  
>"Why not?" he asked.<br>"Because it's funnier to watch Mace get it." Joe stayed in his seat. He was never one to pass up a good laugh. Macy sighed and went through the tiresome routine of standing. Then as she shuffled to the door, Joe and Stella burst out laughing. Macy ignored them as she opened the door.  
>"Delivery for Mr. Lucas" the man said.<br>"Nick!" Macy yelled as she walked back to the couch. Stella and Joe chuckled some more. Nick walked out of the room.  
>"Ah, thank you" He said as he signed for his package and gave the man a ten-dollar tip.<br>"What is it?" Joe asked.  
>"My tux." He told him.<br>"I still can't believe you guys are tying the knot." Stella said.  
>"I know. You're both still so young," Joe added.<br>"I remember when Nick was in diapers." Stella said. "And soon he'll be changing diapers"  
>"Stells do not go there," Nick warned. Stella clamped her mouth. Joe started laughing again. This made Stella laugh.<br>"What?" Nick asked.  
>"Ask Macy to get you something to drink" Stella said between giggles.<br>"I am not getting up until you guys leave." Macy declared. "Right after this one time." Macy struggled to get up and went through the irritating routine…again. Nick noticed how amusing it was and joined right in the laughter. Macy shot them dirty glances as she wobbled to the bathroom.

Nick and Joe were about to finish the nursery when they heard the buzzer from the main desk of the lobby of their apartment complex. Nick pushed the talk button on the buzzer.  
>"Mr. Lucas there is a Mrs. Emiliana Misa here who wants to see your fiancee. She claims its urgent." the apartment manager told him over the intercom. Nick was torn. He knew that Macy missed her mother but he also knew that he might be crossing the line. <em>Screw it, <em>he thought.  
>"Send her up." He told the manager.<br>Macy was walking back into the living room only too see her mother sitting on the couch.  
>"Mommy?" She said quietly<br>"Hija?" Mrs. Misa responded. "Lo siento."  
>"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for this to happen." Macy said walked over to give her a hug.<br>"Te amo. Te extrane."  
>"I missed you too. Mom, I need you to help me. I cant do this by myself."<br>"Dont worry, hija, me and your dad will stand by your side."

**Sorry people. I know this chapter was just kind of filler. It was just a transition , I'm not a mean person. Watching pregnant women stand up is funny as long as it doesn't hurt them. If It hurts them it's not funny anymore. Much love.**


	15. Chapter 15

Oh I haven't done a disclaimer in a long time so… I don't own JONAS. Cool. ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 15  
>"We don't have time for this Macy!" Stella yelled at her best friend.<br>"But I can't do this without him." Macy protested.  
>"Yes you can. Here's what you do. You put on the dress, you waddle down the aisle, you tell Nick how much you love him, and you kiss him. Done and done." Stella said frustrated with Macy.<br>"But in my dreams I never imagined my dad not giving me away." Macy objected.  
>"I bet you never imagined being pregnant with Nick of JONAS' babies either." Stella retorted.<br>"No." Macy said looking at the ground.  
>"Then come on." Stella complained. Then her phone vibrated.<br>Text from Joe:  
>People are starting to show up<br>Text to Joe:  
>Macy won't get dressed until her dad gets here<br>Text from Joe:  
>But he's stuck in traffic. Besides her mom and all of her siblings are here<br>Text to Joe:  
>I know but Macy refuses. Whatever you do don't tell Nick!<p>

Nick sat in the back of his church running his hands through his hair.  
>"Dude, you look sharp. But stop or else you'll mess up your hair" Kevin informed his younger brother.<br>"Ok. Hey where's Joe?" Nick asked.  
>"Outside with Big Man, trying to get rid of the paparazzi."<br>"How's Macy doing?"  
>"I don't know, I haven't checked."<br>"Well check!"  
>"Fine. No need to yell."<p>

Macy sat arguing with her mom. Her mom told her to go on without Mr. Misa, and Macy was not listening.  
>"Hey, Mace!" Macy's older sister, Maya, said. "Dad said he's twenty minutes away!"<br>"Oh thank goodness." Macy sighed with relief.  
>"Well come on." Stella affirmed. "Let's get you in that dress." Stella, Maya, Sandy, and Macy's mom had to help Macy get into her wedding gown. It was a beige, strapless, floor-length dress. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that she was breathtaking.<br>Meanwhile, Nick sat with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. Kevin hadn't come back yet and it was wearing on Nick's nerves.  
>"I'm sure everything is ok." Tom told his son.<br>"Yeah." Frankie added, never looking up from his phone.  
>"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." Nick responded. Kevin came back into the room.<br>"I got good news and bad news." Kevin told them.  
>"Bad news first." Nick said immediately.<br>"Ok. Macy refuses to get married until her father gets here."  
>"Oh no. This is bad. This is so bad. She's going to leave me. I'm going to be a single father." Nick said freaking out.<br>"Dude, shut up." Kevin said. "The good news is her dad is almost here."

"GO AWAY PEOPLE" Joe yelled at the flock of paparazzi.  
>"I got this," Big Man said calmly. "Get the megaphone." Joe ran back into the church and got the mega phone.<br>"Here" He said handing it to Big Man.  
>"ALL PERSONS THAT ARE NOT ON THE GUEST LIST WILL BE ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING." Big Man declared. After hearing that, the paparazzi scampered away like bugs when the lights came on.<br>Joe and Big Man walked back into the church and saw that almost all the guests were there.

Text to Stella:  
>How far away is Macy's dad?<br>Text from Stella:  
>About 15 minutes<br>Text to Stella:  
>Almost everyone is here<br>Text from Stella:  
>Entertain them until it's time<br>Joe smiled like a mad man.  
>"Hello, everyone." He greeted the guests. "Unfortunately, the bride is running a bit behind schedule. But, do not worry. In the meantime, I'll entertain you with some jokes. Ok. So a duck walks up to a cosmetics counter and says "Give me some chapstick and put it on my bill!" Haha get it? Huh? Because a duck's mouth is called a bill. Don't like that one? Ok here's one the bride taught me. So there's two penguins and one thinks the other is wearing a tuxedo."<br>Somewhere else in the church Macy was memorizing her vows.  
>"Daddy's here."Her sister, Morgan, told her. "Are you ready sis?"<br>"Yeah I think so." Was her reply.  
>"DUDE!" Morgan gushed. "I still can't believe you're marrying freaking NICK LUCAS OF FREAKING JONAS!"<br>"ME EITHER." She squealed returning to the buried fan-girl inside of her for a moment. Then she regained her composure and told herself to act the grown woman she was becoming. Macy followed Stella, Morgan, Mrs. Lucas, Mrs. Misa, Madison, and Maya out towards the sanctuary.  
>"Macy is ready." Kevin told his brother.<br>"Thank goodness. Come on Frankie." Nick said. Frankie then tripped Nick as the left the room. Nick went sprawling to the ground.  
>"Franklin! What the hell?" Kevin shouted. Frankie knew he was in trouble. First, Kevin used his full first name. Second, Kevin swore. Kevin NEVER swore. Kevin helped Nick stand up.<br>"FUCK! FRANKLIN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS WORTH? SEVEN HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS! STELLA IS GOING TO FLIP! SHE MADE THIS SUIT FOR ME! SHE WORKED FOR TWO WEEKS, FRANKLIN. TWO FUCKING WEEKS! SO WHAT THE HELL FRANKLIN?" he raved as all the frustration, stress, nervousness, and guilt that he had kept bottled up since August came out.  
>"N-Nick I I'm sorry. I w-was just j-jealous." He said on the verge of tears.<br>"OF WHAT?" he yelled. Apparently, there was still some emotion left in him.  
>"Of you getting to marry Macy!" he cried. Nick realized how harsh he had been and guilt flooded into him. He hugged Frankie who tried to dry his tears.<br>"Aw, Frank don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm not really angry at you, I'm just scared." Nick admitted to both Frankie and himself. Nick had always fancied himself the strongest of his brothers. Even though that was true, he realized he was still vulnerable. He really wasn't ready to be a father or husband. Nevertheless, he was trying to make the best out of an uncomfortable situation. He was just grateful that he was in this with Macy. He knew as long as she was with him that he would be able to overcome all the obstacles in his life. Kevin joined in the hug.  
>"I'm really sorry that I tripped you. And I know that Macy is your girl. Besides, I think I might have a chance with one of her younger sisters." Frankie confessed.<br>"Alright little dude, whatever you say." Kevin laughed. He did not have the heart to tell him that he had no chance with any of the Misa girls.  
>"Hey" Stella said. I hate to smash up this little Bromance Fest, but we must get moving. Joe started telling jokes and now the guests are very irritated.<p>

"But of course he's not wearing a tux! He's a penguin! They don't even make tuxedos that small!"Joe yelled as Big Man pulled him away from the microphone.

Nick got to the door of the sanctuary, took a deep breath and walked down the aisle.  
><strong>Alright that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Haha no I'm joking that would be mean.<strong>  
>Then the rest of the wedding party made their way down the aisle. Kevin linked arms with Maya. Madison and Morgan escorted Frankie down the path. Then Joe led Stella along the aisle. Finally Macy approached the door with her father. Nick was in awe. Her tresses fell in curls and she had just gotten her hair freshly highlighted. She was radiant from her pregnancy and one could see the sheer joy on her face. She looked stunning in her gown. She was so grown-up yet innocent somehow. Macy smiled as she walked down the aisle with her stood in respect. As Macy made her way to the podium she couldn't help but marvel at her almost-husband. Nick was dashing. He was handsome as can be, and pulling off his tux. His dark curly hair combed out of his face made him look wise, but not old.<br>"Who gives this woman away?"  
>"I do." Mr. Misa replied. He hugged her and sat his chair.<br>"The couple has written their own vows." Pastor Thorne announced.  
>"Alright here we go. Have mercy on me people. You all know I'm much better with a baseball bat than a pen and paper." Macy said. The guests chuckled. She handed her bouquet to the pastor and took Nick's hands in her own.<br>"Nick. I fell in love with you when I was only 12 years old. I heard your voice and you became my entire world. The only thing higher than you was God. I remember that first night in Los Angeles when we hugged and I knew something had changed. The infatuation wore off and the genuine love poured in. Even though we sometimes fight, I cannot stop loving you. You are not just the love of my life. You are my best friend. Without you, I do not know how I would go through life. You and I, we are a team. And when one of us hurts, the other helps. Nicholas, I love you with every fiber of my being. She said as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.  
>"Marcella, I thought I knew what real love was before you. And I learned something. I was wrong. Love isn't about writing a number one song. It's more real. Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self- seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Macy everyday you give me undiluted love and you pick up where I leave off. Even though we are like polar opposites, I know we belong together. And out of seven billion people on earth, you are the single one for me. I love you, Macy." Nick said as the tears spilled out of his own eyes.<br>"Marcella Raquel Gianna Misa, do you take Nicholas Jerry Lucas, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Pastor Thorne asked.  
>"I do." Macy said wiping away her tears.<br>"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, do you take Marcella Raquel Gianna Misa, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>"I do." He answered.<br>"Who has the rings?" the pastor asked. Joe handed the rings to him. Macy's tears streamed down her face as nick placed the ring on her finger. Nick wiped away his own tears when she slipped it on his hand.  
>"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride, dude." The pastor declared. Nick and Macy shared a long kiss until several people cleared their throats. They broke the kiss, both of them blushing as crimson as a stop sign.<br>"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Lucas." There was cheers and congrats as Nick and Macy strolled out of the church, holding hands.  
>Later Macy and Nick sat down at the wedding party table at the reception.<br>"So Mrs. Lucas, how are you feeling?" Nick asked.  
>"Freaking amazing. And you?" Macy asked back.<br>"Blessed. Very blessed."Nick answered.  
>"Ugh. I'm famished. I still can't believe your my husband." Macy said.<br>"Yeah I'm just glad I made the right choice. " Nick said.  
>"Ok everyone, the food will be served in moments." Stella announced. She had taken over the job of MC. "So calm down."<br>"Congrats dude." Kevin told Nick. "You're a husband and a soon -to-be dad. Who would have thought you would be the first out of all of us."  
>"I know right." Stella said, joining the conversation. "Oh my goodness. You made everyone cry Nick. How long did you practice that speech?<br>"Since July" Nick confessed.  
>"But you weren't even planning to get married back then." Joe added.<br>"Well I knew I wanted to marry her back then. You know me. I'm proactive." He said.  
>"Oh me? I'm fine. No, go ahead. Continue to ignore me as if I don't exist. Matter of fact, pretend Nick married someone else today." Macy said, slightly aggravated that no one was speaking to her.<br>"Oh Macy, baby. You know I love you more than these silly little boys we let hang around us." Stella teased as she gave a hug.  
>"Grr." Joe mumbled.<br>"But seriously, its good to have you be part of the family."Kevin said kissing her on the cheek.  
>"Yeah, sis." Joe smiled. "Ha. We never had a sister before now."<br>30 minutes passes when Macy asked Stella.  
>"Hey do you want the rest of that rice?" Stella stared at her in disbelief. She had already finished off her and Nick's plates.<br>"Oh don't look at me like that. I'm eating for three people." Macy said defensively. Nick laughed and kissed her forehead.  
>"Dude, I totally wanna make a toast."Kevin said.<br>"Haha. No way in hell is that gonna happen." Nick refused. Kevin had a way of messing up his words until they did more damage than good.  
>"Give him a chance, babe." Macy protested.<br>"Fine." Nick reluctantly agreed.  
>"Ok. Can I have everyone's attention? Alright I want to tell you all a story about Nick and Macy." Kevin started. Nick tensed himself. "Well, just this time last year, Nick was just starting to get to tolerate Macy. Before she had a tendency to injure him and faint whenever she saw him. Haha. Yeah he really hated her for a while there." Macy cringed at the memories of sophomore year.<br>"But then Macy stopped being an obsessive JONAS fan." Kevin continued. "Then when we went to L.A. for the summer, Nick started acting like an idiot. Instead of admitting he liked Macy, he just pissed her off until the point where she quit her job as our publicist. So, Nick got more idiotic and nearly drowned himself trying to impress her." It was Nick's turn to squirm now. Unfortunately, Kevin was like a car without brakes.  
>"Nick continued to do stupid things, like making her an ugly gift."<br>"That was your idea, Kevin." Joe interrupted.  
>"And got her pregna-"Stella snatched the microphone away from the rambling Kevin.<br>"But it's all good now." Stella said, trying to do damage control. "And these two crazy kids love each other. And the only person sporting injuries will be Kevin if he doesn't shut up."  
>"I told you not to let him speak." Nick mumbled. Macy giggled and kissed him. Joe signaled to the DJ. Joe grabbed the mike from Stella.<br>"Now we'll bring the bride and groom onto the floor for the first dance." Joe said. Everyone applauded as Nick led Macy to the dance floor. The first notes of "At Last" by Etta James came through the speakers. Both Macy and Nick had wanted something timeless and everlasting for their dance. It was a sort of representation of their love. It took a whole year of friendship for them to realize they belonged to each other. Now that they were together, they knew it would take a hell of a lot to break them up.

Did you that? I hope You did. Maybe you could tell me about it in a review.


End file.
